A Day at the Convention
by Lawn Kat
Summary: Syaoran and company land in a new world and meet...their fans? Set at an anime convention, where there is much fangirling, pictures, and chaos.


Greetings! My first Tsubasa fic. What an accomplisment. I will actually try to post regularly after this. I'm just lazy. Anyways, this is just a little drabble that popped into my head after getting home from an anime convention.

Special thanks to Xx-DarkStar for betaing this for me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa or any of the characters. Sadly.

* * *

The group moved down the wide, dull white hallway. They had just reached a new world, and had landed inside some kind of nonresidential building. The hallway was bright and well lit, both from the florescent lights overhead and the huge, glass-pane windows at the end of the hall. There were two staircases side by side in the middle of the hall, splitting the hallway into two sections. The group had been wary to go down either of these staircases, though, as both of them were moving.

As Kurogane had pointed out when they first woke up, there was a low roar of pure noise coming from the window side of the hallway. The group was now moving towards the noise in hopes of figuring out where they were. Mokona stood atop Fai's shoulder trying to sense Sakura's feather. So far, nothing.

As the travelers came to the end of the hall, they stopped short of entering the second hallway heading perpendicular to the first. They waited for a moment, but all they could hear was the now louder roll of noise coming from around the corner.

Syaoran looked back at his companions, who were all standing silently behind him. Sakura's hands were clasped in front of her and her face revealed the slight anxiety building up inside her. Kurogane stood to her right, his hand resting on the handle of Sohi, his face set in a permanent and uninterested frown. Fai was grinning calmly as usual, his long, thin arms hanging by his sides. Mokona's ears had perked up as they had reached the end of the corridor, but when she looked at Syaoran, she shook her head. No feather.

"So? Are we just going to stand here or what?" asked Kurogane, sounding irritated. At one point, this would have unnerved Syaoran to a degree, but now he knew that was just Kurogane.

"Perhaps we should just go on to the next world since Mokona doesn't seem to sense any of Sakura-chan's feathers" Fai said.

"I agree with Fai-san. How about you Princess?" Syaoran asked.

The Princess nodded to Syaoran and looked up at Kurogane. Fai and Syaoran also turned their attention to the ninja.

"Look, it doesn't matter to me. We might as well go."

The others nodded and looked expectantly at Mokona when suddenly Fai spoke up again.

"Before we go, I am curious to know what all that noise is" Fai said, tilting his head to peek around the corner.

"So go look" Kurogane said in a slow voice as if he were speaking to an ignorant child while giving Fai his 'are-you-an-idiot?' glare. Again, at an earlier point in their journey, Syaoran would have been afraid that Kurogane was about to hit Fai (or worse), but experience with both the black and red clad ninja and the ever grinning magician had taught him that this was perfectly normal for the two.

As normal as one could call Kurogane and Fai, anyway.

Fai thought for a moment before turning towards Kurogane, a wide and somewhat mischievous grin on his face. "Why don't you go look Kuro-tan?"

"Wah? Why do I have to go?! You're the one who wants to look!" Kurogane growled, his thumb prepared to unsheathe Sohi at a moment's notice.

"But there might be some big, scary monster over there!" Fai whined, still grinning.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona looked from Kurogane to Fai and back again. It was quiet (between them, anyways, for the other hallway was just as loud as ever) for a moment before Kurogane closed his eyes and took a step forward in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go look. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave this stupid world." And with that, Kurogane passed Fai and walked right around the corner, disappearing from view.

The other four stood waiting in silence, but only for a second. What sounded like a thousand high-pitched screams erupted from the other hallway and without a second's hesitation, Syaoran, Sakura, and Fai ran around the corner with Mokona still clinging to Fai's fluffy coat.

Nothing could have prepared them for what greeted them.

Kurogane was standing ridged in the middle of a tight circle of people who all looked to be about teenagers. But what caught Syaoran's eye was the person who was clinging to Kurogane. The person looked exactly like Fai.

Syaoran shook his head and did a double take. No, they weren't _exactly_ like Fai. This Fai was shorter, had shoulder-length brown hair, and was wearing glasses. In fact, from where Syaoran was standing, the other Fai looked like a girl. What had confused him was the fact that the girl-Fai was wearing Fai's clothes. He took in the familiar long, white coat and blue shoulder markings.

Frowning at the scene in front of him, Syaoran turned towards Fai to see him frozen, staring at the girl with a mixed look of horror, confusion, and slight amusement. Sakura was standing at his side, frozen as well.

Small flashes started appearing in the crowd around Kurogane, and Syaoran found himself momentarily blinded when one flash hit him dead in the eye. He fell to his knees, aware that Sakura was at his side, her hand on his shoulder.

Everything became a blur of color and noise as Syaoran stood with one hand on Sakura's outstretched arm for balance. He saw a large black figure, who was probably Kurogane, moving towards him. A tall, white figure move towards the black one, both closing ranks in a defensive maneuver. Squeals of delight washed over him as the low roar they had heard earlier multiplied. He could faintly make out more people surrounding Kurogane and Fai. He could also tell that he and Sakura were being surrounded.

"Kya! It's Kuro and Fai! Hey! Can we get your picture?"

"Oh my gosh, I love KuroFai! Can you two stand a little closer together?"

"Hey! They have a Sakura and Syaoran with them! And a Mokona too!"

"Those are such awesome costumes!"

"Where did you get those costumes? Did you make them?"

"They look so realistic! That's so awesome!"

"Can we take a picture? Please?"

"Ah! Sakura-hime looks so cute with Syaoran! Kawaii!"

"It's true love, that's what it is!"

Syaoran shook his head vigorously. The flashes of light had started again, and this time much closer. There were blurs of colors and people moving around him, but he couldn't make out any definite shapes. He clutched Sakura's arm, pulling her closer to him.

"Kya! Syaoran's holding Sakura! That is just so cute!"

"Hey, can you guys hold that pose for a second?"

Syaoran ignored the mass of questions and voices all around him. None of them made sense. He looked over to where he last had seen Kurogane and Fai.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san! Are you there?"

He heard Fai's soft voice, but over the din, he couldn't tell what he had said. Kurogane's deep voice made it across though.

"Yeah, we're here. Do you have the Princess?"

Syaoran glanced to his side and heard Sakura say "Yes, I'm here Syaoran-kun".

"Yes! We're over here!" Syaoran called back. He knew that it was a fairly useless statement, but he couldn't think clearly with all the noise, lights, and people running around him. He couldn't even tell if they were being attacked or not.

"Mokona!"

Fai's voice made it to Syaoran just as he felt himself being tugged upwards. He tightened his grip on Sakura as their feet left the ground. His vision came back to him just as he was about to enter Mokona's mouth. The last thing he saw of the strange world was four people who were standing somewhat away from the crowd that was now pressing in on where he and the others had just been standing.

There was a Sakura, Kurogane, and another Fai, and even a boy who looked exactly like him. The thing that stuck with him the most was that the Kurogane had his arm around the other Fai, and that the other Sakura and Syaoran were holding hands.


End file.
